Quién como tú
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras ser corrido de su casa, Stan vive con Cartman, ya que son novios. Kyle, pensando que le gusta Stan, interfiere con la relación sólo para darse cuenta de algo diferente. Cartman comienza a pensar seriamente en su relación y su salud. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

El título de este fanfic está basado en la canción del mismo nombre, la cuál es de _Ana Gabriel_.

Recuerdo qué cuando se me ocurrió este fanfic, mi hermana _DarkLady-Iria_ se le ocurrió "**_Los NerdDudes_**", allá por el 2010. ¡Ah, las cosas que tiene la vida!

En fin la pareja, si no principal por lo menos inicial, es Stanman. ¿Creían qué nunca escribiría alguna?

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

Quién como tú.

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser verdad.

Iba a ser una tarde tranquila, justo como cualquier otra. Más la llamada telefónica cambiaría las cosas a un modo que nunca se imaginó...

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¿Ky-Kyle? ¡Oh, Dios! Dime que eres tú, Kyle.- Se oía la voz totalmente angustiada.

- ¿Stan? Sí, soy yo, Kyle.- Le preguntó el joven judío.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¿Podría ir a tu casa? Así podría explicarte mejor las cosas.-

- Oh, está bien. Aquí te espero, amigo.- No muy bien le dijo esto, cuando el otro colgó la llamada.- ¡Cielos! Debe ser muy urgente lo que me tiene qué contar.-

No muy bien pasaron 10 minutos cuando el pelinegro entró llorando a la habitación de Kyle y le dio un gran abrazo...

- ¡Oh, Kyle! ¡Mi vida se ha ido a la mierda!- Siguió llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Pues qué carajos pasó, Stan?- Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado para que te pongas así?-

Stan dejó de abrazar a su mejor amigo, quién lo hizo sentarse en la cama, en lo que se sentaba a su vez en la silla de su escritorio...

- Mira, Stan. Tranquilízate un poco para que así me cuentes qué ocurrió.- Le aconsejó el joven judío.- ¿Ok?-

- Sí.- Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su chamarra.- Está bien.-

Tras unos instantes, el pelinegro comenzó a relatarle todo lo acontecido...

- Me corrieron del equipo de fútbol americano.- Dijo mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- Kyle se quedó con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa, ya que su mejor amigo no sólo era un gran jugador, sino también el capitán del equipo.- ¿Pero porqué?-

- Es que...- Desvió la mirada, evitando ver al pelirrojo.- So-Soy gay.-

-_ ¿¡CÓMO!?_- Se paró de un salto de la silla.- _¿¡ERES GAY!?_-

- S-Sí.- Cabizbajo, confirmó su preferencia sexual, aún sabiendo que podría costarle su larga amistad con el pelirrojo.- Lo soy.-

- _¡PERO QUÉ MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!_- Estalló en coraje el ojiverde.- _¡NO SON MÁS QUE UNOS MARICAS HOMOFÓBICOS! ¡MIRA QUE CORRERTE DEL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL AMERICANO POR TAL MIERDA!_- Caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, agitando los brazos.- _¡HAY QUÉ PONERLES UNA JODIDA DEMANDA POR DISCRIMINACIÓN SEXUAL!_-

- Sí, pero.- Stan tragó saliva, ya un poco aliviado de que Kyle seguiría siendo su amigo.- Aún hay más.-

- ¿¡MÁS!?- El pelirrojo se le acercó apretando los puños.- ¿¡QUÉ MÁS HICIERON ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!?-

- No, ellos no hicieron nada.- Trenzó sus manos nervioso.- Verás, mi papá se enteró de que me corrieron del equipo.-

- Ajá.- Kyle se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.- ¿Y qué hizo?-

- Pues, se enojó tanto.- Las lágrimas volvieron a correr de sus ojos azules.- Qué me corrió de la casa.-

- Espera.- El ojiverde tomó un poco de aire.- ¿Acaso dijiste que tu propio padre te corrió de la casa?-

- Ajá.- Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Nada más porqué te sacaron del equipo de fútbol americano?-

- Así es.-

Los dos se quedaron viendo al suelo sin decirse absolutamente nada...

- Vaya.- El judío soltó un suspiro.

- Sí.-

- Eso es... tremenda mierda.-

- Lo sé.-

- Discúlpame, Stan, pero creo que tu papá es un jodido idiota.-

- Sí, es un mierda.-

- Bueno, si no tienes en donde quedarte, pues, le podría decir a mis padres.- Empezó a decir el ojiverde mientras se frotaba un brazo.- Ellos entenderían.-

- Gracias, Kyle, pero ya tengo en donde quedarme.- El ojiazul le sonrió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?-

- Bueno, apenas mi papá me sacó de la casa le conté a mi novio, y él me ofreció quedarme en su casa.- Le explicó.- Y luego te llamé a ti.-

- Wow, amigo. Eso es genial.- Kyle estaba contento pero a la vez intrigado.- Es bueno que tu novio te apoye en momentos como éste. ¿Y tú desde cuando tienes novio, por cierto?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Pues, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonrojándose.- Apenas un mes.-

- Pues ya es "algo" de tiempo.- Se alzó de la silla y se sentó a un lado de él.- ¿Y quién es?-

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del pelinegro. ¿Porqué su mejor amigo tenía qué preguntarle precisamente eso?- Ehm, si te digo, ¿prometes no enojarte ni alterarte?-

- Seguro, amigo.- ¿Quién podría ser el novio de Stan que lo haría...?- Momento.- Volteó a verlo con desconfianza.- ¿Acaso se trata...?-

- Sí, es Cartman.- Y se preparó para lo inevitable.

- _¡OH, POR FAVOR, STAN!_- Se levantó de la cama como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte.- _¡TODOS MENOS ESE GORDO DE MIERDA!_- Luego lo señaló con un dedo.- _¡TÚ SABES BIEN COMO ES ESE GORDO RACISTA! ¡ES, ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡HAY MUCHOS OTROS MEJORES QUE ESE PENDEJO!_-

- Kyle, mira. Cada quién elige lo que quiere, ¿no?- Trató de calmar a su iracundo amigo.- Además, desde que me enteré que él es gay, nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Cartman, en muy pero muy contadas ocasiones no es el gordo culón hijo de puta que conocemos de siempre.- Esbozó una sonrisa cálida.- Realmente no.-

- No, Stan. No lo creo.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Cartman es un maldito psicópata cuando se lo propone; y estoy muy seguro de qué está tramando algo.-

- Dices eso porqué ustedes dos siempre se llevan mal.- El pelinegro se puso de pie.- Él es mi novio, me quiere y sólo desea ayudarme. Sé que desconfías de él, pero trata de confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?-

El judío lo miró, invariablemente de todo, su mejor amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento, y lo que menos necesitaba eran más preocupaciones...

- Bien, no hablemos más del jodido tema.- Le sonrió.- ¿Jugamos videojuegos?-

- ¡Claro!- Aceptó gustoso.

**.~o0o~.**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y aunque lo invitaron a cenar, Stan se dirigió a la casa de los Cartman's, con quiénes cenó...

- Oh, Stanley.- Lianne se dirigió al muchacho, quién miraba la televisión con su hijo.- Le llamé a tu mamá para avisarle que te quedarías aquí el tiempo que quisieras, y que no se preocupara.-

- Ah, muchas gracias, Sra. Cartman.- Le agradeció.

- También me dijo que mañana pasaría a dejarte un poco de ropa y que trataría de arreglar todo este lío con tu papá, para que regreses con ellos lo antes posible.-

- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.- Le sonrió.

Unos instantes después, el celular de Stan comenzó a sonar, por lo que checó el aparato...

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Cartman sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Ah, es un mensaje de Kyle.- Le respondió.

Leyó el mensaje, el cuál más bien parecía una advertencia, ya que decía qué tuviera cuidado con Cartman, especialmente si iban a dormir juntos en la misma habitación. Chasqueando la lengua, divertido de la paranoia de su mejor amigo, le contestó y de inmediato recibió una respuesta que lo hizo reírse por dentro...

- ¡Ajum!- Bostezó el castaño y apagó la televisión.- ¡Dios! Qué sueño tengo.- Volteó a ver a su novio.- ¿No vienes?- Luego le susurró al oído.- Haré que te sientas "cómodo" esta noche.-

El pelinegro tragó saliva mientras el rostro se le enrojecía, ¿acaso Kyle tenía razón con eso de tener cuidado? Y por estar tan distraído con sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio que el gordo lo había llevado hasta su habitación...

- Si quieres, puedes quitarte la ropa para que estés a gusto.- Luego se dirigió a la puerta.- En un momento regreso.-

Al quedarse solo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. No podía creer que Cartman iba a tener sexo con tan poco tiempo de novios. ¿Y si se negaba? No, no podía hacerlo, capaz que el gordo lo ponía de puntitas en la calle. No tenía a donde a ir, menos a esas horas de la noche. Así que se quitó los pantalones, guantes, calzado y chamarra, resignándose a lo que se avenía. Se metió bajo las sábanas cubriéndose el rostro, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba, para oír después los pasos de su novio...

- Ni modo.- Se dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y abriendo las piernas, mientras se descubría la cara.

- Buenas noches, Stan.- Apagó la luz y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para después tratar de conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Qué?- El ojiazul se alzó sorprendido.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Buenas noches y un beso?-

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, hippie?- Contestó molesto.- Duérmete ya, tengo sueño.-

- ¡Pero, pero...!- No sabía ni cómo explicar lo que pasaba en su mente.

- ¡Ah, ya!- Lo abrazó bruscamente y le acarició la espalda, dejándolo más confundido.- Sé que te sientes como mierda, pero aún me tienes a mí y a los demás pendejos. Así que no te preocupes y ya duérmete. ¿Ok?-

- S-Sí.- Contestó completamente sonrojado ante sus palabras y su inaudita forma de confortarlo.- Buenas noches, Eric.-

Más no le contestó, había caído profundamente dormido. Así que sonrió y se refugió en sus brazos...

- Mañana me las pagarás, Kyle.- Y durmió sonriente.


End file.
